


Earning it

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer teases Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning it

Squall had moved into Esthar palace after the war, taking Seifer with him. Laguna took to Seifer and ended up practically adopting him. Their injuries healed faster than their emotional scars, but slowly things got better. Their days filled with family meals, reading, workouts, relaxing, training and as time went on, helping with some of the work. Neither of them wanted to stay for free, no matter how much Laguna insisted. There were also so many visits from their friends, and updates on what had been happening at Garden since Squall had left. Squall knew he couldn't have stayed, so he was deep into studying a new career.

On a quiet day, Squall and Seifer were in a room they had adopted as a joint hang out space, an unused guest room with a huge bed and a great balcony view, too far away from the main hub of the palace to be convenient. It made a perfect place to escape to. Seifer was sitting in a chair, not even pretending to read his book. Squall had cheered him up earlier with some kind words, but the effect seemed to have faded. Seifer was looking so forlorn that Squall didn't want to keep repeating the same old reassurances just in case they lost their effect. He hesitated before sliding his leg over Seifer's and straddling his lap. Seifer's gaze was immediately all over him, eyes wide.

"Thought that might get your attention."

"...You could say that."

Squall stroked Seifer's hair gently. "It's gonna be okay."

Seifer smiled a bit. "I must really have looked pathetic."

"Yeah. You were doing a Squall." Seifer's gaze flicked down Squall's body again at that. Squall found himself quite comfortable on Seifer's lap and he only hoped Seifer liked it too. It was a new experience to be looking down on Seifer from his position. He wanted to keep petting him, although he realised that if he did it might be taken as patronising. However, he did want to show his affection for Seifer and leave him with no doubt of his forgiveness, if that was what was on his mind. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the top of Seifer's scar. When he pulled back, Seifer had his eyes closed. Squall admired him, noticing how much more beautiful the blonde was when his features were relaxed.

Seifer opened his eyes, his gaze steady on Squall's. "Thank you."

Squall smiled. "You're welcome."

Seifer looked at him for a bit before placing a hand on Squall's leg. "You've come out of your shell so much."

"It's hard to comfort you from behind a brick wall."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Brick?"

Squall blinked before nudging Seifer's shoulder rather roughly. "Ice, whatever." He earned a smirk.

"Need to get you a t-shirt with that."

"I'll get you one with brick. Or something that rhymes with it." Seifer's teasing flirted with his feelings and when it was playful it was irresistible.

"Advertising. I like it."

"I never said it would be a big one." 

"I have to fit into it otherwise you'll have to wear it."

Squall rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know I've bulked up a bit since you last saw me naked."

Seifer grinned wickedly. "You don't know the last time I saw you naked." His gaze lowered again, this time deliberate and slow.

Squall was hit by the closeness, the warmth, the possibilities. It made his heart race to catch up with his imagination. "The security light would've woken me up before you could have. And I sleep with my gunblade."

"Does it hurt?"

Squall batted him again.

"I preferred the comforting when it came with kisses. I don't like this any more. I want my lawyer."

Squall ignored the urge to kiss him again. "I'm right here, dumbass."

"I want a new one."

"Not gonna happen."

Seifer thought in silence for a minute then his attention turned back to Squall, bouncing him on his knee.

"Hey!" Squall held onto both his shoulders. "Stop that."

He grinned. "Not gonna happen."

When Squall leaned in he didn't know which part of Seifer's face he would end up kissing. The movement stopped and his lips trailed off from under the scar. Seifer tilted his face up and they were closer than they had ever been before, eyes locked on each other. Squall was almost unable to handle the invasion of personal space, anyone but Seifer would have had him pulling away on instinct. He noticed Seifer closing his eyes before feeling their lips touch. His eyes closed too and he pressed his lips closer, wanting to lick them but not breaking the kiss for the world. Seifer's arms around his waist pulled him close and he shifted forward on Seifer's lap, his arms going over the broad shoulders. It didn't take long before the kiss became passionate, Seifer's hands roaming Squall's back and Squall's fingers clutching at blonde hair. Seifer was the first to moan, Squall's tongue sliding against his. When the kiss ended they were both breathing heavily, staring at each other.

Seifer almost managed a "wow" before Squall kissed him again, tugging him close by his shirt. His hands went to Squall's ass and he gave it a good squeeze.

"Mmm."

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you're not in your sexy belts. They'd get in the way of a good grope." He demonstrated thoroughly.

"Seifer..." Squall licked his lips, panting softly. He wanted to kiss him again. He'd forgotten they'd ever been doing anything else.

Seifer leaned in. "Say that again. Just like that."

"Nuh-uh, you have to earn it."

"Oh Squall." Seifer trailed a finger down his neck. "You should know better."

Squall tipped his head back. "Know what?"

Seifer murmured against Squall's throat. "That I'm going to win."

Squall felt his face flush slightly. "Really."

"You can count on it." He licked up Squall's throat, cradling his fingers against the nape of his neck.

Squall shivered. It was hard not to give up control when Seifer was doing things like that to him. He might have happily surrendered except he was Squall and he didn't surrender, not even to Seifer. He had no idea what it would take.

Kissing Squall's neck, Seifer slid his fingertips higher into the brunette's hair, making the touch against the scalp feather-light.

"...mh..." Squall had to remember to stop himself saying Seifer's name. It would be no fun to end the game now. Especially if it risked Seifer stopping that.

Seifer continued exploring with kisses, tilting Squall's head to one side as he grazed teeth along Squall's jugular, making him jump.

"Nh-" Squall bit his lip. No fair. Seifer was fucking good at this. He tugged hard at blonde hair and yelped when Seifer bit him. "Sei-!"

"Mmm, almost there." Seifer grinned. "What is that, a minute?"

Squall steeled himself into the competitive mindset. He told himself saying his name was simply not an option and hoped the mantra would work. "I'm not that easy."

"Oh really, and who was it who crawled onto my lap?"

Squall had no answer to that but reminded himself to let go of the smaller battles in favour of the bigger one. He could do this. Seifer chose that moment to slide his hands up Squall's tee and rest his fingertips just under his nipples. They perked up in next to no time and Squall flushed hard. Damn him. Getting physical gave Seifer a whole new set of buttons to press.

"I think you like that." Seifer rubbed under them and kept his stare on the peaked fabric.

Inside, Squall started begging Seifer not to carry on doing things that would likely get him hard, at the same time as begging him not to stop. He never knew he was so touch-hungry. He told himself it would be okay as long as it stayed above the waist. He jerked and moaned when Seifer pinched his nipples.

"Pay attention, Squall. Nothing in there can be more interesting than what I'm doing to you."

"You like to think that," Squall's voice was a little unsure, "maybe you're not trying hard enough."

Seifer lifted Squall's shirt up, pushing it up to momentarily bind Squall's arms when he lifted them to help.

Squall tried to pull it off the rest of the way but it was too late, Seifer was already nipping at the sensitive peaks, eliciting high pitched little "ah"s from Squall.

"Mmm, I think my name is worth about a hundred of those, does that sound like a fair deal?"

Squall managed to get his shirt away and he tried to push Seifer off. "Nnn..no..."

Seifer sucked and bit again.

"Please, S... ah..." he was trying to push away and not having much luck. Seifer hadn't exactly been slacking either. Surprised when Seifer let him go, he didn't anticipate the vice grip that then encircled both his arms and his body. "No, wait!"

Seifer grinned in evil triumph before dipping his head and teasing Squall's nipples mercilessly.

"Ah... fuck..." Squall squirmed and flushed all over, almost saying Seifer's name to warn him about the effect he was having. He didn't have to though, Seifer stopping dead still as soon as Squall's erection pressed against his belly.

"Why hello Leonhart."

Squall thought Seifer would stop then, but he carried on, making Squall gasp and shiver. "Please..."

Seifer moved his arms and traced down Squall's belly. "I know I can make you say it if I go lower... but that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" He raked his fingernails down the dip at Squall's hips, making the brunette arch.

"You- nh.." Squall scooted off Seifer's lap, panting and watching Seifer's stare drop to the tent he was making. Squall flushed a bit more and turned away, and in a second Seifer was pressed behind him, sliding his hand down under the fabric for a generous fondle. Squall moaned low in pleasure. "Seifer..."

Seifer shivered. "My god, that was even better than the first one. I see what you mean about earning it." He stroked Squall's length and pressed his own against Squall's backside.

Squall panted and tipped his head back against Seifer's shoulder. It felt so good, so damn good and he didn't care about showing it. "Yes..."

"Squall..." Seifer murmured against his ear, pushing him towards the bed. They sat on the edge and fought over a kiss, Sefer's hand becoming more insistent at pleasuring Squall's cock.

"Oh god, Seifer, yes." Squall unfastened Seifer's trousers and rubbed his palm up the underside of Seifer's erection.

"Ah, Hyne."

Squall gripped firmly and leaned in. "No, Seifer. My name is Squall. Say it."


End file.
